A green watch costs $$27$, and a red scarf costs $$3$. The green watch costs how many times as much as the red scarf costs?
The cost of the green watch is a multiple of the cost of the red scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$27 \div $3$ $$27 \div $3 = 9$ The green watch costs $9$ times as much as the red scarf costs.